deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Santa Cabeza
Santa Cabeza (literally translating as "Saint Head") is the fictional South American town which is frequently referred to in the Dead Rising video game. It is the origin of the Ampulex Compressa Giganteus and the town where Dr. Barnaby's former research laboratory was based. The town was destroyed by the accidental zombie outbreak and the subsequent cleanup operation led by Brock Mason and the Special Forces, in what is now called the Santa Cabeza Incident. , p. unknown Carlito Keyes and Isabela lived in this town and saw their loved ones killed. After lead researcher Dr. Barnaby was rescued he initially claimed that Santa Cabeza was used by terrorists to disperse a "zombie drug" to cover his actions. Although when he is confronted later by Frank West, he reveals what really happened. History Santa Cabeza was the hometown of Carlito and Isabela Keyes. It was described as being a very fertile and lively place, with beautiful natural scenery and landscape. Its isolated and smaller population made it a peaceful, harmonious place to live. Due to its agricultural fertility, a significant portion of Santa Cabeza's land was suitable for livestock. But unknown to the local populace, its environmental properties and isolation made it a desirable site for a U.S. government's classified project. At an unspecified time, a covert research facility manned by a specialized U.S. government funded scientist team was established in Santa Cabeza. This team was led by Dr. Russell Barnaby. The group was to discover a way to double the meat production of local cattle to ultimately feed more Americans, whose rapid consumption of meat was outstripping supply. The research team discovered a mysterious and previously undiscovered insect species in the local region beside the Pachacamac River, subsequently named Ampulex Compressa Giganteus. The Ampulex Compressa Giganteus resembled wasps or bees, but were larger and more aggressive. The species was casually referred to as queens by the research staff. Dr. Barnaby and his research team planned to use the species abnormal properties to accelerate the production of meat. The team experimented on rats and cattle and discovered the queens turned whatever host they latched onto into reanimated corpses. The queens then accidentally escaped the facility and beginning infecting the unprepared Santa Cabeza residents. The U.S. government ordered the military to contain the zombie outbreak. A Special Forces unit lead by Brock Mason was dispatched to completely kill all undead and living Santa Cabeza residence and cover up the epidemic. Dr. Barnaby and his research team were trapped in the middle of this fight and only Dr. Barnaby survived. Barnaby was instructed to claim that the Santa Cabeza incendent was caused by terrorists who dispersed a "zombie drug". Santa Cabeza resident Carlito Keyes sought revenge for Dr. Barnaby's carelessness and the brutal US government response, releasing queens in Willamette, Colorado. Trivia *The only known civilian survivors of the Santa Cabeza incident were Dr. Barnaby, Carlito and Isabela Keyes. * Judging by Frank West and the DHS agent's lack of information, public knowledge of Santa Cabeza and the incident seem very limited. This indicates the government's lengths to repress the truth were ultimately successful. Video See also * Willamette Incident * New Jersey Outbreak * Las Vegas References Category:Dead Rising Locations